


Sharing a Hotel Room

by Tortilla_D_Alien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, Grinding, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Piece - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Usopp - Freeform, luffy x usopp, usopp x luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_D_Alien/pseuds/Tortilla_D_Alien
Summary: Usopp and Luffy share a hotel room. Luffy wants the better bed, but Usopp's already claimed it. You can figure where it goes from there.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Sharing a Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write that bed scene so bad. I had to.

The Strawhats stopped at an island for the Log Pose to reset, which would be a few days. It was a good opportunity to gather supplies and have Franky repair the ship. They finally had time to wind down and take a break for just a bit, as the pirate life was grueling and stressful at times. They had some extra money from Nami’s recent exploits, and she figured it would be a perfect opportunity to rent a couple rooms at a local hotel.

However, she wasn’t as generous as to give everyone their own separate spaces. She made a comment that all the men could huddle together in the cold for all she cared, but Usopp and Luffy ended up sharing a room in the end.

It wasn’t any different from what Usopp was used to, as all men shared one room on the Sunny regardless. In fact, it seemed like a nice change from a creaky hammock to a soft mattress.

As for sharing the room with Luffy, he didn’t think anything of it. He was used to his hyperactive captain being out and about most of the time, and it wasn’t as if his presence bothered him regardless. In fact, there was something exciting about it, in a way that Usopp couldn’t quite place. 

Luffy was his best friend, of course he’d be happy to share a room with him. It felt like a sleepover, even though Usopp never really had any friends growing up. Perhaps he liked the idea that it would be an opportunity for them to goof off without anyone else scolding them, rather than being alone with his captain.

On the first night of their stay, Usopp opened the door to a decently sized room with a cozy atmosphere and a nice balcony that let the moonlight stream in. Luffy followed behind, barging into the room and immediately flopping onto the bed.

“Ah, so soft!” Luffy exclaimed, clearly excited about conking out somewhere new. He cozied himself up on the bed and sighed.

Usopp set their belongings to the side and immediately flung himself on the bed as well, bouncing Luffy up and almost knocking him off the mattress. 

“Who said you get the bed?” Usopp questioned. “We got a room with a pull out couch for a reason.”

“Aw, but I like the bed better!” Luffy clung to the pillow possessively.

“Then we’ll have a match for it, winner gets the bed.” Usopp held his fist out, clearly signaling for a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” they both said in unison, throwing out their hands.

“Haha, I win!” Usopp cried, his paper beating Luffy’s rock. “Get off, the bed’s all mine.”

“You cheated!”

“How could I have cheated? The captain I know isn’t a sore loser. Now scoot over to the couch, there’s a handle where you can pull out the mattress under the cushions.”

Luffy reluctantly moped his way over to the couch, tossing away all the cushions and pillows to find the handle and unfold it. He must have pulled it too hard and all at once, because the legs of the couch thumped onto the floor and shook the entire room.

“Watch what you’re doing, do you want us to get kicked out?” Usopp scolded.

Luffy apparently didn’t hear Usopp, as he went on to say “Hey, this is pretty cool! It’s like a bed!”

Usopp smirked, spreading himself out on the mattress that was clearly much more comfortable. “Yeah, definitely. For however long we stay here, I’ll sleep here and you sleep there.”

“Okay!” 

Usopp closed his eyes for just a moment, satisfied with the outcome. However, a strange sound caused him to look over in Luffy’s direction.

Luffy was sprawled out over the thin mattress, already asleep. His snoring was as loud as usual, which Usopp had already gotten used to after sharing a room with him and a bunch of other men for so long. He smiled at the typical sight of his captain before turning off the lamp beside the bed, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

-

Pressure. There was pressure against Usopp’s abdomen and he couldn’t process it in his drowsy state. He couldn’t process where he was or what he was doing, but whatever was there making contact certainly had him very uncomfortable underneath.

Usopp’s hips bucked up just the slightest, which was enough to wake him up. His eyes opened to see a familiar face looking down at him.

“Finally, you’re awake!”

Luffy was sitting on Usopp, positioned right on top of his morning wood. He was leaning forward, his hands on Usopp’s chest, and for some reason not acknowledging the obvious hard-on Usopp was currently dealing with. He was smiling like an idiot, invading Usopp’s personal space and putting way too much pressure on a certain area.

Usopp’s heart skipped a beat when he processed the situation he was in, so he grabbed a hold of Luffy’s wrist in a tight grasp, trying not to panic. His hands were clammy and Luffy seemed confused.

“Luffy. Get off. Now.” 

Luffy looked puzzled for a moment before leaning back and crawling off of Usopp’s lap. The friction only made the situation worse, so Usopp sat up and turned away from the seemingly innocent Straw Hat, before getting up and scurrying away.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Usopp said, his voice hoarse. 

Luffy remained sitting on the bed, watching Usopp shut the door behind him in confusion. Of course Luffy felt what Usopp was trying to hide, but he really hadn’t thought anything of it. Luffy was just trying to wake him up, but Usopp’s reaction made him feel like he did something wrong. 

Once Usopp had locked the door behind him, he immediately put his hand in his pants. It was extremely uncomfortable the way Luffy had been weighing down on him, trapping his erection that desperately sought freedom and stimulation. Usopp was panicked and confused, but more than anything he just wanted the damn thing to go away.

Once he had his hand on his dick, he sighed at the release of it finally being out of his pants and quite unbearably suffocated. It practically ached to be touched, and considering Usopp needed this to be quick and over with, he was eager to comply.

He began stroking himself, pumping fast as he exhaled and tried to keep the noise to a minimum. He couldn’t believe how Luffy had thought that was a good idea, but Usopp was too preoccupied and frankly in denial to think too hard about it. The sheer embarrassment of getting a boner in your best friend’s presence had his face burning and his senses on fire, which had only heightened the pleasure of finally being able to touch himself. His strokes were rapid and without consistent pace or rhythm, but even still he couldn’t help a few frantic, breathy moans escape his lips.

Luffy was so dense, it almost irritated Usopp in this instance. However, he couldn’t get his captain out of his head. He figured it was typical as it was because of Luffy that he was in this mess to begin with, but something was clearly nagging at him. All that circled around in his mind were images of his captain. Usopp trembled, unable to keep steady as his climax built. 

“God damn it,  _ Luffy _ -“ Once the orgasm hit him, he moaned Luffy’s name on accident. He buckled over and came with a restrained grunt, barely able to keep himself on his feet. The floor seemed to sway beneath him as he tried recovering from one of the hastiest and intense orgasms he’s had in a while. 

The shame of dirtying himself came soon after, as he made a point to grab some tissue paper immediately. As he cleaned himself up, many questions made their way to the forefront of his mind. 

_ Does Luffy know why I ran to the bathroom? Did he hear me?  _

His captain was innocent in the purest sense, and he rarely committed perverted acts unless he was following in someone else’s footsteps. Usopp might’ve had a part to play in that, but at least he wasn’t as shameless as the love cook. Regardless, he was sure Luffy wouldn’t know that he just came into the bathroom to jerk off. Usopp would take a shower for good measure, he was sure he stunk and he was going to do that anyway.

Once in the shower, Luffy’s good morning greeting never left his thoughts. He was used to Luffy falling from his hammock down onto Usopp’s, or awkward sleeping arrangements that sometimes ended with someone on top of somebody else. However, none of those times could have prepared for Luffy making straight up contact with his junk, seeming to pay absolutely no mind to it. Hell, that kind of movement would excite anyone, so Usopp couldn’t help feeling frustrated at his captain’s ineptitude. 

_ “Is he impotent or something?”  _ Thoughts like these continued flooding Usopp’s mind as he washed the shampoo out of his hair.

He knew he had to face Luffy again, if he hadn’t already left the hotel room. He tried his best to quell all those thoughts from his mind before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and opening the door.

Luffy was still on the bed, clutching a pillow and fidgeting around with it. He seemed to be staring off into space before catching Usopp’s eyes, and that rare expression was replaced with a smile.

“Usopp! You wanna explore or something? There’s a huge tower in the middle of the island and I wanna see what's at the top!” Luffy was talking with his usual excited tone, completely betraying his concerned and quiet demeanor from just before.

“I’m surprised you even waited for me. Weren’t you bored while I was in the shower?” Usopp asked.

“Yeah, you take too long! You’re really loud too, it made me think you were sick or something.”

That comment did more than send a shock to Usopp’s core, causing for an immediate blush to follow. Usopp was never very good at keeping his voice down.

Usopp coughed into his fist in attempts to mask his complete embarrassment, made even worse considering the fact that he only had a towel masking his nudity. “I must’ve caught some sort of island sickness. I told you it was a bad idea to visit that last island, and here we are now.” Usopp made his way over to where he set down all their clothing, picking out what he was going to wear for that day. “Today may very well be my last, so we might as well make the most of it. We’ll leave as soon as I get dressed.”

Upon hearing that, Luffy bolted through the door, eager to get on with some sort of adventure. There was never a dull day when it came to his captain.

-

Another exciting day wound down to an end, and once more Luffy and Usopp made their way to the hotel room. Luffy was able to get to the top of the tower immediately given he could just rocket himself up, leaving Usopp to frantically climb the stairs after him. Simply put, it was a typical day for the two. It left Usopp dead tired, so he face-planted onto the soft cushiony bed he had won the night before.

“The couch is cool and all, but I want the bed this time,” Luffy said from the foot of the bed, staring at Usopp’s unmoving body. He must’ve been quite sleepy as well, judging from his tone of voice. “Switch with me.”

Usopp threw a pillow in the general direction of where Luffy’s voice was coming from in hopes that it would hit him. He never looked up or moved from his face-down position as he mumbled “No way. I told you that this bed is mine.” His voice was muffled as he spoke into the covers. He sat up and made himself comfortable to further cement his ownership with a smug smile.

“You can keep that pillow. Sleep anywhere you’d like, but I’m not moving from this spot. Someone like me needs his beauty sleep, and it’s not going to be anywhere but this bed. Oh, and take a shower. You stink.” Usopp shut off the desk lamp and laid down to rest, noting that Luffy must’ve listened to him after hearing the bathroom door shut closed.

That night Usopp pulled the covers over his body and made a conscious effort to sleep on his side.

-

Luffy was a bit envious of Usopp, and he couldn’t quite place why. He wasn’t sure if it was because Luffy wanted the bed for himself or if it was because he couldn’t have it. The pullout was fine, sure. He thought it was pretty cool that you could tuck away an entire mattress into a couch, but it lost its novelty eventually.

Luffy didn’t fall immediately asleep as he did on their first night’s stay. Instead, he found himself focusing on the boy who was sleeping on the bed in front of him. He watched as the covers rose and fell in rhythm of Usopp’s breathing. 

After a while, Luffy tried shutting his eyes and forcing himself to sleep. However, he was a bit too fidgety and it was hard to stick to one position for long. Once more the long-nosed boy caught his attention after hearing soft snores coming from his direction, which was a signal that he was most definitely asleep.

It was at that moment that Luffy remembered what Usopp said.

“ _ Sleep anywhere you like, but I’m not moving from this spot. _ ”

Coming to a certain conclusion, Luffy crawled off the creaky mattress of the pull-out couch and sneaked his way over to where Usopp was sleeping. Attempting to be as quiet as possible, Luffy picked up the blanket from one end and inserted himself right beside Usopp on the bed, feeling much more warm and fuzzy. 

Luffy had been thinking about the events of that morning a lot throughout the day, trying to figure out exactly what to make of it. Luffy was aware of his own cluelessness at times, but he understood enough to know that sometimes people were closed off with their bodies. He understood the natural responses of a man’s body, but he was having trouble figuring out why Usopp went as far to hide it from him. It wasn’t anything Luffy thought was a big deal considering they were both pretty close with one another, and Usopp never seemed that self conscious in front of Luffy before. 

Judging by Usopp’s reaction, Luffy had figured there was another element to it. He’d been told in the past about naughty things, but where is the line drawn? 

These thoughts confused Luffy a lot, so he usually didn’t get worked up about them. He was fine having fun with Usopp today, even if that morning had seemed off. Usopp knew how to have fun and joke around, but he was also smart and sometimes serious. There was something about him that Luffy really liked, in a certain way he couldn’t quite place. He couldn’t remember a time when Usopp didn’t have his back, which Luffy appreciated from all of his crewmates.

But there was just something about the sniper. Luffy, now surrounded by warmth, found himself drawing closer. Luffy wanted to be close to Usopp, as close as he could possibly be, and not just in the physical sense. They were already close friends, but Luffy knew there was more to it. 

As Luffy was but a few inches away from the sleeping boy, he slowly maneuvered his hands around until he had Usopp in his arms. This felt right, so Luffy continued. Luffy pressed his chest against Usopp’s back and nuzzled his face into his neck. He liked the way Usopp smelled, even after a long day. Luffy inhaled deeply.

A warm rush of blood coursed its way down Luffy’s abdomen, until Luffy was in a similar situation as Usopp that morning. Luffy’s face got warm and he felt tingly, but he stayed completely still. He knew it would go away eventually, despite however much he wanted to do something about it. He didn’t even know what he would do.

The more Luffy thought about Usopp, the hotter his body had become. His breathing was uneven and he tried to get over it, but something deep within him was compelling him to hold Usopp tighter. He didn’t dare move his hips, as he knew Usopp would probably wake up if he did. Luffy didn’t want to feel as guilty as he did this morning, and he understood as a base level that feeling this way must be wrong.

It was wrong, but he felt so comfortable fitted up against Usopp like this. He loved Usopp’s scent, his presence, his warmth, everything. He wondered if Usopp would let him get this close if he was awake, or if he’d let him sleep under the same covers again sometime.

Luffy knew this wouldn’t last long before getting kicked out of the bed the next morning. He decided to cherish it while he was able to, pressing his face into Usopp’s shoulder and trying his best to fall asleep.

-

Usopp woke up in a sweat, likely because the bed had gotten much hotter. Not yet processing what was going on, Usopp tried moving rolling over into a better position. He then noticed that a set of arms were holding him, causing him to jolt awake. Luffy was in bed with him, clinging onto him from behind.

He tried wrapping his head around why exactly Luffy was there. Luffy must’ve taken his earlier comment literally, and snuck under the covers while he was sleeping. That was the only way Luffy could sleep on the bed he wanted. However, this didn’t excuse the fact that Luffy’s hands were on Usopp’s chest, their bodies pushed flushly together.

Usopp had no clue what to do. He was sure that Luffy wasn’t spooning him on purpose, as he was a fidgety sleeper who often clung to whatever was around. He was shocked at first, but surprisingly fine with it. It was comfortable to be in such an embrace, and his heart swelled when he thought about the implications of it.

The bed creaked when Luffy thrust forward, and something warm was pressing against Usopp’s ass. 

His mind blanked and his throat went dry. Being so intimately close caused for his own erection to rise up against his pants. His heart pounded so hard he could hear it in his ears. 

Usopp should’ve figured that Luffy at least got naturally occuring erections, despite being the least likely person Usopp knew to act upon them. So what was Usopp supposed to do? Was Luffy type of person to commit sexual acts, or even think sexual thoughts? 

When it came to thinking about Luffy doing anything of that sort, Usopp’s dick throbbed. The thought that his captain could get turned on would never cross his mind, but he was experiencing that for himself very intimately. Luffy was sexually aroused, and that was terrifying.

Usopp shivered, his mind racing with nasty thoughts. He couldn’t help it, his dick was throbbing in his pants and Luffy’s hard-on was pressed flush against his ass. In the compromised position he was in, there was a shameless part of him that wanted to push back. He wanted to turn around and face Luffy, to wake him up and do unspeakable things. However, the overwhelming fright kept Usopp in place and barely able to breathe. As if Luffy would actually want to do anything of the sort.

Forcing himself to keep still, Usopp brought a hand up to his mouth. The smell of soap and what was completely unique to Luffy taunted him, daring him to turn around. His skin burned where hands made contact with his chest. The heat was suffocating. 

Usopp knew he couldn’t just lie there. Luffy was clearly unconscious and he didn’t want to do anything that would shatter their friendship. He didn’t push back, he didn’t move, and he certainly wasn’t going to do anything he would regret. That wasn’t fair to his captain and he would have to live with that shame for the rest of his life. He had to get out of the bed immediately.

Luffy shifted, grinding into Usopp from behind and tightening his hold. He sighed, or perhaps it was a moan. Whatever it was had Usopp biting his lip. He didn’t dare to let a single noise escape, no matter what. 

Usopp’s legs trembled, the overwhelming urge to run away overtaking him. If only he could run, just as he always did. He’d run far from Luffy, from facing these pervasive thoughts, from confrontation. This was hardly different from facing an overpowered enemy, or heading to a dangerous island. The only thing keeping Usopp locked in place were Luffy’s arms and debilitating fear.

“...Luffy?” Usopp croaked, his voice hoarse and barely audible as he fought against the lump in his throat. 

Luffy shifted, loosening his hold. There was a hitch in his breathing, signaling to Usopp that he was awake. Painful silence followed for a moment before Luffy whispered. 

“Yes?” 

Luffy’s reply tickled the back of Usopp’s neck, hot breath traveling through Usopp’s curly hair. 

“What… what are you d-doing?” Usopp couldn’t control his trembling voice, his stutter revealing just how terrifying this was.

“I don’t know, I… I can stop.” Luffy shifted back so his erection was no longer making contact. “I didn’t mean to, I fell asleep and... sorry.”

For some reason that worried Usopp even more. Although he was sure Luffy felt the pounding of Usopp’s heartbeat against his hands, Usopp didn’t want him to leave. He wanted this to keep going, and that was the scariest part of it all.

Usopp closed his eyes and braced himself for his most daring stunt yet. 

“I-it’s okay. You… can keep going, if you want.” 

Luffy stiffened, a pause following once more.

“You sure?”

Usopp just nodded, unable to raise his voice any longer. He had hoped Luffy understood the gravity of something like this, and judging from Luffy’s pounding chest against his back, he certainly did.

“...Usopp?” Luffy whispered, seeking for more confirmation than that. He didn’t want to do anything that would upset Usopp like that morning, never again. Perhaps climbing into his bed was a bad idea, in that case. 

“Keep going, Luffy.” Usopp couldn’t believe what he was saying, feeling a deep apprehension in his stomach.

“Doing what?” Luffy asked, not sure where to start or what to do. 

Usopp cringed as he thought about what he was about to do, but pushed back nonetheless. Once again Luffy’s crotch was making direct contact with his ass, and Usopp could feel Luffy’s erection stir in his shorts. 

Luffy gasped and immediately clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Is- is this really okay, Usopp?” 

“Yes, and… hold me closer.” Usopp sighed as Luffy pressed completely flush against his back, resuming the tight grip he had around Usopp’s torso.

Luffy’s hips bucked, and Usopp pushed back. Soon Luffy was gently rocking back and forth, slowly riding through the pleasurable friction. He couldn’t control the sounds that escaped from where he was holding them in the back of his throat. Hearing them so close to his ear had Usopp melting in Luffy’s arms.

“U-so-opp,” Luffy said in between thrusts, unable to get out the name in one breath. “Can I?”

Luffy began guiding his hand down Usopp’s chest, towards the erection that Usopp hadn’t dared to touch. 

“Yes.”

Luffy put his hand on the bulge, and felt him through the denim overalls. Usopp began gasping as well, enjoying how every time Luffy pushed against him, it would cause him to rut into Luffy’s palm.

“It’s not enough, Usopp. I’m going faster.”

Luffy held to Usopp like he was his lifeline, and sped up the pace as he began grinding against Usopp’s ass without restraint.

Usopp let out a bit of a squeak, embarrassed by it, but let Luffy continue as the friction between them both increased. He was right, it wasn’t enough. Usopp wanted so much more, he needed skin on skin contact.

“Luffy, take off your pants. I’ll hurry up and get undressed.

After hearing that, Luffy let go and sat up, eager to follow Usopp’s order. They sat facing away from each other on opposite sides of the bed as they frantically took off their clothes. Luffy’s left arm had fallen asleep where it was positioned under Usopp, which made it a bit hard to get his pants undone. 

As Usopp was unclasping his overalls, the weight of what had happened dawned on him, his heavy hands trembling as he prepared to face it all. He’d been naked in front of Luffy many times before, in bathhouses and such. But this was going to be so much different, and Usopp couldn’t wait much longer. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand, he wanted to see everything that would unfold.

Once the overalls were off, Usopp turned around to face Luffy. To his shock, Luffy had already pulled out his erection and was now jerking himself off quite shamelessly. The sight made Usopp’s own erection throb; he never thought he’d see his captain in such a desperate state.

Usopp got back onto the bed, and crawled over to where Luffy was sitting. Hearing the creaks of the mattress, Luffy glanced back with a sheepish expression. Usopp was speechless, that face completely betrayed everything that was Luffy.

“Can I kiss you, Luffy?” 

“Mm. Yes.” 

Usopp scooted over and snaked his arms around Luffy’s neck, but didn’t quite know where to go from there. He stared awkwardly into Luffy’s eyes, noticing how dilated his pupils were. Luffy face was decorated with a warm blush, looking needy but cautious. 

Is this really okay? Was he about to cross such an intimate barrier with someone, his captain nonetheless? Luffy was... amazing. He was strong, determined, and in Usopp’s eyes, he was beautiful. It was so liberating to face such scary thoughts, now that he was face to face with his savior. Luffy was the one person who trusted Usopp, who believed in him when he couldn’t believe in himself. Usopp wanted nothing more than to pay back his debt to such an amazing person. He lost himself in these thoughts as silence hung in the air.

“Usopp, your nose.”

Usopp backed his face up a bit as soon as he realized that he almost poked Luffy in the eye. Embarrassment didn’t mix well with arousal. 

“S-sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Usopp admitted, half joking to ease the suffocating atmosphere. He tried laughing, but his mouth was too dry.

Attempting to make up for Usopp’s mistake, Luffy tilted his head enough to accomodate, and smushed their lips together in a closed mouth kiss. Usopp was taken aback, trying to gather his thoughts, but Luffy pursued more. 

Luffy was a terrible kisser, which was typical and adorable in a sense. He kept trying to deepen the kiss and awkwardly moved his head, all while keeping his lips shut in a tight line. Additionally, he kept bending Usopp’s nose to the side. Usopp had to push Luffy back, if not just to catch his breath.

Once separated, Usopp giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he got a look at Luffy’s confused face, and began genuinely laughing, the tension in his shoulders washing away.

“You are a terrible kisser, you know that? You’re supposed to open your mouth eventually.” Met with a confused look, Usopp decided to take things into his own hands.

He tilted his head just enough to get past the nose barrier, and locked lips with his captain, trying to guide him. It was only slightly less terrible, but exciting nonetheless. Usopp was able to get Luffy to open his mouth, and with that he tentatively tried to slip his tongue in between Luffy’s lips. This caught Luffy off-guard, but he reciprocated as they soon fell into a clunky, messy rhythm. It was frantic and wet, but electricity sparked wherever they made contact as they desperately tried to get closer together. 

Luffy could’ve never imagined how euphoric something like this could be. He never thought much about kissing, but when it was with Usopp, he wanted nothing more than to get lost in the act. He wanted more, so much more. There was no one better he could share such an experience with.

Usopp felt a hand brush against his erection, and broke from the kiss in a breathy moan.

Usopp still had his boxers on, but his member was clearly eager. Luffy kept glancing down at it, just as he glanced down at Luffy’s, which was on full display. Usopp shivered, and Luffy could feel the vibrations through the hand that was clutching Usopp’s hip.

“Are you okay?” Luffy asked, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just. You’re bigger than I thought you’d be.”

They both looked down at his own erection, and Usopp compared the lengths. Usopp’s was quite modest, nothing to write home about, (as if you’d want to do such a thing when it comes to someone’s dick), but Luffy was much longer. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Luffy asked.

“No, no. I just…” It was like it was taunting Usopp, challenging him. “Scoot.” 

Usopp got off his awkward sitting position on the bed, and took a position between Luffy’s legs. Luffy’s eyes widened in anticipation.

Usopp reached a shaky hand out to grasp it, slow strokes sending shivers down Luffy’s spine. Usopp reached for his own erection with his other hand, pulling it out of his boxers and stroking it at the same pace.

It was harder than Usopp thought it would be to get the rhythm down, stroking two things at once. But Luffy continued whimpering, his high voice getting even higher with every teasing touch. Usopp’s calloused hands were very different than his own, but having someone else doing it for you was ecstasy that Luffy never knew before.

Usopp knew his hands were dry, and that he could do better. The feeling of Luffy’s erection in his hand was familiar yet foreign, but he didn’t want to end up giving Luffy a friction burn.

Usopp lowered his head, staring up at Luffy with an unbroken gaze. Luffy tensed up, not knowing exactly where Usopp was going with this, but eagerly watching nevertheless. 

At this point, Luffy could feel Usopp’s hot breaths on his sensitive tip, and had to resist bucking his hips. Usopp just stared at him, and Luffy nodded as a signal for him to keep going.

Usopp kissed the red tip with his slick lips, which had Luffy’s legs trembling. Usopp was blessed with thick lips, time to see what he could do.

He slowly slid his mouth down Luffy’s erection, focused entirely on his task and giving his captain the best possible experience he could provide, despite his complete lack of experience. Usopp tried to go as far down the shaft as he could, but he couldn’t get all of it in without gagging. Luffy put a trembling hand on Usopp’s shoulder, and Usopp weakly smiled in response. 

“I-I’m good.” Usopp removed his hand from his own needy erection and instead wrapped it around the base of Luffy’s dick to make up for what he couldn’t reach.

He continued to lick the underside of the shaft, which thankfully didn’t taste as bad as he would expect from Luffy. Thank god he told Luffy to take a shower. He continued his sloppy, inexperienced blowjob, relishing in all the sounds he was eliciting. All while this was happening, Usopp’s burning arousal never faded. 

Luffy wanted to scream. He wanted to let it all out and lose himself in the wet hot that was Usopp’s mouth. The cushioning of his lips sliding against sensitive skin caused the rubber band within Luffy to pull more and more taut, until Luffy could hardly hold it in for any longer.

“Usopp, I-“ Luffy pushed Usopp’s shoulder to warn him.

Usopp pulled back and watched intently as Luffy twitched in his hand, giving a few more quick strokes, made much easier due to the saliva that had dripped down to the base. He went back to jerking himself off with his free hand, not daring to miss a second of what was about to happen.

Luffy jerked and trembled in Usopp’s grasp. The rubber band inside him snapped, and Luffy came with a cry, quaking as he rode through the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. Creamy white dribbled down Usopp’s face. He dipped his tongue out and licked what was on his lips in a moment of curiosity, immediately regretting it. So bitter.

Usopp instead quickened his own pace, panting and moaning, no longer caring for the volume of his voice. He edged nearer and nearer towards his own release, before he got a good look at what a mess Luffy had become. He too cried out, and came all over the hotel carpet. He was barely able to hold himself up as he relished the beautiful sight of his captain’s face twisted in pleasure. 

All that could be heard was the the two men attempting to catch their breath, slumped over where they were sitting. Luffy fell back onto the bed while Usopp sat down on the floor.

Usopp’s heartbeat began to steady, but with that came an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling deep within the pit of his stomach. What now? Did he let this go too far? 

“That was really fun. We should do that again soon.” Luffy said, staring up at the ceiling.

Usopp’s heart fluttered at that, but he didn’t bother to look up. He didn’t smile, didn’t nod. He just kept staring straight down at the stain on the floor.

“We have to clean this up. I’m gonna grab some tissues.”

—

Luffy could tell something was off about Usopp. It was the middle of the night and they were both tired, but as they cleaned up, Usopp could hardly look Luffy in the eye. 

“What’s wrong?” Luffy pouted, trying to get Usopp’s attention.

Usopp paused in the middle of making the bed, not looking in Luffy’s direction. 

“We can’t do this ever again,” said Usopp, his voice stern. 

“Why not?”

Usopp set down the sheets and turned to look at Luffy for the first time after everything unfolded. Usopp’s eyes were sad, but he masked it with an adamant expression.

“This was a one time thing, ‘kay? We have to forget about it, or else everything else will fall apart.” Usopp said.

“How?”

“Because you don’t get it, Luffy. What I’ve done could change everything between us, and that’s not the kind of relationship a captain should have with his subordinate. And imagine if the rest of the crew found out…” 

Usopp paused, imagining that scenario. Sanji would definitely have something to say about  _ that _ kind of relationship, and Zoro would look down at him for overstepping boundaries with the captain. And what if poor Chopper found out? The thought made his skin crawl and his stomach churn with regret.

Luffy was silent, his expression blank, just studying Usopp’s furrowed brow and worried eyes.

“....What, now you have nothing to say?” Usopp accused in a no-effort tone. He intended to lace his words with bitterness, but the low pitch revealed how truly defeated he felt.

“I do get it, and I don’t care,” Luffy asserted.

“You don’t Luffy, that’s something people do when they love each other. You don’t love me.” 

Usopp was able to spit those words out with a bitter, hurtful intent.

For some odd reason, that sent a rare pang of hurt through Luffy’s chest. He’d never really felt that from a simple statement, and certainly not from a crewmate. The last time he’d been so affected by Usopp’s words was back in Water 7, and… just thinking about it made him sick in the stomach.

“I do. I love all my crew mates, including you,” Luffy said defensively.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Luffy.” Usopp let go of an exasperated sigh and sat down onto the bed, his head in his hands. “It’s not that kind of love. It’s more than that, and it’s not appropriate. You’ll never understand, us doing something like that with no love behind it is unbecoming. I should’ve never…” he trailed off.

Luffy stared for a bit, processing Usopp’s harsh words as he held back from replying impulsively.

“Do you love me like that, Usopp?”

Usopp’s heart skipped a beat.

He swallowed, refusing to meet Luffy’s gaze.

His feet shifted, and his shoulders tensed up as he took in a deep breath.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Silence followed every time Usopp said something he regretted. He hated it, it felt like he was being taunted, played like a damn fool by the gods above. There’s no point to any of this. He clenched his trembling fists and kept his blurry eyes focused on the carpet.

“I get it. I know how you feel,” Luffy continued. 

Usopp shut his eyes tightly, trying to contain all the pain that’s built up thus far, about to break loose. He turned his flushed face to the side, not even bothering to iterate all the rebuttals to that statement. Not when he was this close to crying in front of his captain.

“You said it’s something more, right? I do get it, I do. It’s the feeling I get when you kiss me, or when you talk to me a certain way. It’s different, Usopp. I’ve only ever felt this way with you.” Luffy asserted.

Usopp blinked, slowly processing Luffy’s words. They were hard to believe, surely he was mixing up love and lust.

“It’s not true,” Usopp whispered. “You’re confused.”

“And it’s not just that. Whenever you laugh, or smile, or use your slingshot. Sometimes I get it in my chest, all weird feeling and warm,” Luffy puts his hands on his chest and inhales sharply, clearly not finding enough words to formulate exactly how he feels.

“That’s love, I know it is. I love you, Usopp.”

Usopp let everything he was holding spill at once, tears running down his cheeks. He tried laughing, but it ended with a sob. He desperately tried wiping the tears away, but they kept coming.

“I love you too-o,” Usopp sobbed. 

Usopp felt the mattress dip beside him. Luffy put an arm around his shoulders, and let Usopp cry it out. 

This was foreign to the both of them. Usopp never had a shoulder to cry on, and Luffy wasn’t used to being that shoulder. It was weird and new, but good nonetheless.

Usopp didn’t know why he was crying. The relief was therapeutic, he just had to get it out in order to expel all the bad feelings from before.

After a few minutes of staying like that, with Usopp softly sniffling while his head rested on Luffy’s shoulder, Usopp spoke.

“What about becoming Pirate King?” Usopp asked with a hoarse voice.

“What about it?” Luffy asked nonchalantly, in the tone he’d always use when answering a question he didn’t understand.

“With me… If you're weighed down by me, then how can you be free as the King of the Pirates? Isn’t that what you want? To live freely?”

Luffy put on that dumb face he makes when he’s thinking too hard and replied, “Hmm, you’re right about that last part, I think. But you’re still a member of my crew, stupid! I need you, and nothing’s changed that.”

Usopp smiled, able to finally be at peace with these feelings. His chest felt full and his cheeks were warm. His tears and snot made things a little gross, but clearly Luffy didn’t mind.

“Tomorrow, can we take it slower?” Usopp asked. “I want to be able to kiss you before jumping into anything else.”

“Yeah.”

That night, Usopp and Luffy fell asleep quite soundly. Usopp beside Luffy, in the comfortable embrace that felt just right. The pullout couch was obsolete now.

It took a lot of explaining once Nami found them in the same bed the next morning, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is so cliche and overdone, so I'm sorry lol. It had no business becoming all angsty all of a sudden, and to me it feels all out of place. But if you liked it, I'm glad!


End file.
